Love Notes
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Someone's been sending Blaine love notes. Who could it be? Will he ever reveal his identity to Blaine? Will Blaine accept him? Only time will tell. Read/Review pretty please :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Blaine or Kurt. Or Finn. Or Puck. Or anyone else in this story.**

**Note: You'll see it, but I write "bad good" in one of the notes. In MS Word, I had strikethrough'd the "bad" to look like it had been crossed out. It didn't come across that way on here. Sorry! **

Blaine hummed softly to himself as he sauntered through the halls. He was feeling good today; bright-eyed and bushy tailed, high off a good Warblers practice. He went to his room, turning the key in the lock. His room; the place where he did all of his dreaming. He turned to the mirror to check his hair (perfect, as usual), and notice the folded-up note that was stuck under the rim. Curiously, he tugged on it, setting it free. It said "Blaine" on the front, in neat, all-caps handwriting that Blaine did not recognize. He quickly opened the note and read it.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_I have long since admired you from afar. I do not dare to speak aloud my feelings for you. I am madly in love with you. I dream of running my fingers through your soft brown hair. I dream of you singing your heart to me with that golden voice you have. And I dream that, one day, you will return my feelings, and we shall be together. Until that day, my love, I will remain to you a secret._

_With all my heart,_

_A secret admirer_

Blaine's heart sped up. He scanned the note again to see if they mystery man had left a hidden clue as to who he was. He could not find anything. He sat down on the bed, trying to think of who it could possibly be. Just then, Kurt knocked on the door and stuck his head in the room.

"Hey, Blaine, I just wanted to go over…ooh, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the note in Blaine's hand.

"Uh, I apparently have a secret _amor_," Blaine said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, ¡qué romántico!" Kurt exclaimed, whipping out one of the few Spanish phrases that he'd picked up from Mr. Schuester. "Any ideas on who it is?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, let me see if I recognize the handwriting." Kurt took the note and scanned it. "Your golden voice, eh?" Kurt snickered.

"Give me that!" Blaine demanded, snatching the note back.

"Blainey's got himself a secret admiiiiererrr!" Kurt said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, shut up," Blaine grumbled jokingly.

Three days later, Blaine found a new note.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_My heart flutters when you are near. I find myself counting the hours until I next catch a glimpse of you. I wish I could reveal my identity to you, but I am too shy to do so. I also deeply fear that you will reject me upon my revelation to you. I will work up the courage to tell you soon. Until then, my love, I remain, faithfully,_

_Your secret admirer_

Blaine felt his own heart flutter. This boy, whoever he was, was very sweet. Blaine tried to think of all of the shy boys at Dalton, but the list was too great to really narrow down.

"Another love note?" a voice said from over his shoulder.

Blaine jumped. "Kurt! Don't do that!"

Kurt giggled. "Sorry. Wait…what does that say?" Blaine folded up the note and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"Nothing, nothing." Kurt raised his brows. "Oh, okay," Blaine sighed. "Basically, he's afraid to tell me who he is because he thinks I'll reject him."

Kurt sat down next to him. "Would you?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't know," Blaine replied honestly. "But I certainly won't hurt him." He turned towards Kurt. "What would you do?"

Kurt looked surprised by this question. "Well," he said, "I'd probably reach within my heart and ask myself if I want to give him a chance. I mean, if I had feelings for him as well, as astronomical as those chances are, I'd totally go for him."

"Have you ever?" Blaine asked.

"Have I what?"

"Ever liked someone that liked you back?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "The last couple of guys that I liked played for Team Straight."

"That sucks," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Well, I'd better be going," Blaine said, leaving Kurt sitting alone in the empty hallway.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_I'm closer than you think._

_Your secret love_

"What does that mean, closer than I think?" Blaine asked Kurt over coffee.

"…that he's close than you think," Kurt said, deadpan.

"Do you think it's another Warbler?" Blaine asked, spacing out a bit.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "Do you think he'll tell you soon?"

"I hope so," Blaine said.

"Do you hope it's anyone in particular?" Kurt asked with a gleam in his eye.

Blaine opened his mouth, about to say something, and Kurt leaned forwards excitedly.

"Yes, I do," Blaine said finally.

"Who?" Kurt demanded.

"Mm-hm, mustn't tell," Blaine teased, knowing Kurt loved gossip. Kurt smacked his arm playfully.

"You know, I'm sort of bad at romance," Blaine admitted.

"Want your bad romance," Kurt sand, giggling.

"Why, I'll be. Kurt Hummel is a Lady GaGa fan," Blaine said, feigning surprise.

"We did a glee assignment at McKinley once where we had to be theatrical," Kurt said. "The girls and I paid tribute to GaGa. The boys did KISS." Blaine waited for Kurt to continue. "I wore 10-inch heels to school for a week," Kurt confided.

Blaine's eyes widened. "_Really_?"

"Yep," Kurt said, taking out his phone. He found the picture he was looking for; the one of him and the girls in their GaGa costumes.

"Whoa," Blaine breathed. "You wore_ that _to school?"

"Every day for a week," Kurt nodded.

"That's awesome," Blaine said. "I have a newfound respect for you, Kurt Hummel." He gave a little bow. Kurt flushed, pleased.

"Well, bye." He got up to leave. As he was about to exit, Blaine called out to him.

"So are you bad at romance, too?"

Kurt turned and looked at him. "No, I'm quite good at it, actually," he said, pushing the door open, this time leaving Blaine behind.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_We could write a __bad__ good romance._

_YSA_

"Wait, so the 'bad' was crossed out?"

"Yes. Deliberately, I think," Blaine said.

"So what does that mean, then?"

Blaine paused. "Either someone likes Lady GaGa or likes romance," he deducted.

"What if it's both?"

"You mean, romantic _and_ likes GaGa?" Kurt nodded.

"I could go for that," Blaine smiled.

"Do you remember when you took my hand and ran with me in his hallway?" Kurt asked.

"You mean when you pretended you were new here so you could spy on us?" Blaine teased him.

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Yes, I remember that. Why?"

"I just thought it was very…sweet," Kurt said.

"Sweet?"

"Yeah. You know. Sweet. Nice. Cute."

"Okay…" Blaine said, not sure where this was going. "You okay, Kurt?" he asked, noticng his friend was off.

"Yeah, fine," Kurt said, looking away.

"Kurt…"

"I'm fine, Blaine," Kurt insisted.

"Okay," Blaine said, backing off. "So how's your stepbrother…what's his name…Finn?"

"Finn's good," Kurt said, looking at his shoes. "He broke up with Rachel, but he's cool about it. If you ask me, it was for the better. She cheated on him with his best friend."

"Puck?"

"Puck."

"Isn't Puck the one that got Finn's ex-girlfriend Quinn pregnant?"

"That would be him," Kurt said, still fixated on his shoes. "The same one that locked Artie in a Port-a-Pottie, and the same one that threw me in a dumpster."

"He threw you in a dumpster?" Blaine asked. Kurt scuffed his foot across the rug.

"It's not something I like thinking about," Kurt said harshly.

"What's gotten into you today?" Blaine asked. "You won't look at me, you're getting defensive and touchy over nothing…"

"I'm just tired," Kurt said. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Was Finn snoring again?" Blaine joked.

"No," Kurt said. "I was just…up late, thinking."

"Oh," Blaine said. _Thinking about what? About who?_

"Look, Blaine, I'm just gonna head to class. I'll text ya later," Kurt said. And with that, he left Blaine in the same hallway that he'd first found him in.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_I have decided to come forth and tell you who I am. I will give you subtle hints in this note, but if, for whatever reason, you do not figure me out, I will meet you at a special location later. Here you go: Kind, I am, but terribly shy. Unbelievably so; you make my knees shake whenever I see you from across the room. Really, I should not be saying all of this to you. To tell you the truth, I just don't know what to do about my love for you._

_Have you figured me out yet? Wheather you have or not, meet me in the East Wing hallway at 5:00 tonight. There, I will be, waiting for you. Until then,_

_Your secret admirer_

"What subtle hints?" Blaine wondered out loud to himself. He tried reading it out loud, pronouncing the words differently to see if he could find the hidden message. All of a sudden, it clicked. He grabbed a pen and paper. "Let's see," he muttered. "It starts with 'Kind, I am, but terribly shy'…that starts with 'k'," he said, scribbling a "K" down. "'Unbelievably so; you make my knees shake whenever I see you from across the room'...that's 'u'." He scribbled down a "U" next to the "K". His heart started to speed up; he hoped his assumption was right. A moment later, his paper spelled out "KURT". Blaine gasped. "Kurt…" he whispered. "Kurt loves me." Blaine shook his head, looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand. He gave a glance at the notes that Kurt had sent him. It all made sense now; the mention of a bad romance after he and Kurt had talked about being bad at romance, the golden voice and the fact that they'd just come from Warblers practice that day…Blaine felt the tears come to his eyes. He couldn't believe that this moral, compassionate, beautiful boy was in love with him; him, Blaine Anderson! He knew what he had to do. And he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

At 5:00 exactly, Blaine walked into the East Wing Hallway, taking a deep breath. He spotted Kurt sitting in the window seat at the end of the hall, staring out the window, looking as if he could jump and run at any minute. Blaine straightened his tie, and reached into his pocket, fingering his lucky rock. He quickly walked down the hall towards Kurt before he could turn and run himself.

"H…hey, there," Blaine stuttered.

Kurt jumped. "Blaine!"

Blaine sat down on the window seat with Kurt. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. He wordlessly unfolded it and held it out for Kurt to see.

"So you figured me out," Kurt said weakly. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, I…"

"Let me talk," Blaine stopped him. He took Kurt's hand. "Kurt, I've been thinking about you ever since I figured it out. And I can't believe I was so stupid to not have seen it before. All of the signs were there, all of the clues pointed to you all along. I just didn't realize it. And…I was thinking…and…"

Kurt forced himself to look in Blaine's eyes. He prepared himself for the rejection he knew he was about to face.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered.

Kurt did a double take. Surely he had not heard that right! "What?"

"I said," Blaine cleared his throat. "I said, 'I love you, too',"

"You…you do?" Kurt asked, just to make certain that this wasn't all just a dream.

"Does this answer your question?" Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's chin in his hands and kissing his lips gently. Kurt felt his heart speed up; it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest and onto the floor. This kiss was nothing like his kisses with Brittany had been, and certainly was nothing like Karofsky. This kiss was what Kurt imagined flying must feel like, and he loved it. After a few moments, Blaine pulled away.

"Yes, that most certainly does answer my question," Kurt whispered, still awestruck.

Blaine smiled. "So, Kurt…I just have one thing to ask you. Well, two things, actually."

"Go ahead," Kurt said breathlessly.

"One," Blaine started. "Will you, Kurt Hummel, be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, absolutely yes!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And two, who did you get to write those notes?"

"Finn," Kurt said, blushing.

"Getting your stepbrother to do your dirty work? I'm impressed," Blaine laughed.

Kurt giggled, grabbing Blaine's hand. "You wanna run through this hall again? Just like when we first met?"

"Is that why you chose this location?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "I was hoping…if you returned the feelings…"

"Well, let's go, then!" Blaine said, taking Kurt and running through the hall with him once more.


End file.
